The demon god ruler
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: Discontinued! Adopted by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto!
1. Awakening

**Summary: What if a dark demon god far more powerful than any of the nine tailed beasts or their creator the Ten-tails took over Naruto permanently? What if he really gave the village something to be scared of? Dark Evil Naruto, Dark Evil Hinata, Naruto X Hinata X Fem Kyuubi X Kushina pairing, severe leaf ninja and civilian tortures**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The return of the Dark ruler**

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening she and her team had a run in with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and he bit Sasuke in the neck and did something to Naruto. now she and Team 10 were struggling against the minions of that snake jerk...Ino got beaten by Kin, Choji and Shikamaru had gotten knocked to the ground...Lee who had come to her rescue first got thrashed.

With Sasuke...

The Uchiha was struggling as the curse mark made him re-live that horrible _night _and then he saw his younger self who was revealed to be Orochimaru's influence. Purple chakra was emitting from his body but it's nothing compared to what awakens within Naruto...Soon Sasuke will be gone forever as an ancient being awakens within his soul.

With Naruto...

The Uzumaki boy was crying as painful memories came back to him the memories of being hated he hated them too especially when _that_ memory entered his mind his mother getting taken to jail by those bastards!

Naruto roared in his mind, _'I hate them...I hate them!'_

**_"Excellent...use that hatred boy!"_** a demonic voice spoke to him, then a man appeared..in a swirl of shadows.

This man had long spiky black hair, evil red eyes and he wore all black clothes. From his shoulders giant demonic wings were seen. His nails were deadly blackened claws. He emitted a power that even the Nine-Tailed fox feared in fact he was the ruler of all the Tailed beasts the Ten-Tails were actually born from a portion of his power and soul.

The man spoke, **"Boy do you wish for this hatred to go away?"**

Naruto nodded while glaring, Yes!"

The man flashed a demonic grin revealing black vampire-like fangs, **"Then merge with me and you'll have power beyond your wildest dreams and be able to make the villagers respect you."**

His words had no need because Naruto has already given in to the darkness in his heart from the hatred of the civilians.

Naruto grinned and it wasn't his usual grin but an evil grin, "Sir you have a deal! My body is yours! Make them suffer for me!" In the cage the Nine-Tailed fox awakened as she sensed her master's power....the demon fox had actually come to the village to find her master and who would've guessed he was within the soul of his own descendant? The Five pronged seal stood no chance against the man's evil power and shattered.

The man smirked, **"Kid you and I are going to get along just fine! After all this is your bloodline, your power!" **Dark tendrils sprouted from his back and grabbed Naruto covering him...evil black energy far beyond the Nine-Tails or Curse Mark emitted from the boy's body outside.

Soon Lee's teammates Neji and Tenten appeared and then Neji was ready to fight when he sensed dark chakra coming from Sasuke. But then evil energy far beyond the Curse Mark was felt.

Naruto then slowly rose up black energy swirling around him. His once warm cerulean eyes were an evil crimson red with slits like the Nine-Tails except his sclera were pitch black. His nails had lengthened and were crimson black. His teeth looked really sharp and frightening and also turned black.

The boy's blond hair was now a dark platinum blond with black streaks it was also much longer going down to his knees. his orange jumpsuit was gone replaced by an all black outfit.

'Naruto' had an evil smirk on his face, **"Heheheheh! Ahhh...such power!"** Out of his back unfurled a pair of demonic wings...and a set of horns grew on his head.

Sasuke was up, covered in black markings, with his Sharingan active, and purple chakra emitting from his body.

He noticed Naruto's new appearance, "How you'd get so powerful loser?" to his shock and anger the platinum blond ignored him.

Sasuke was pissed, "Hey loser speak when a superior speaks to you!" He then instantly vanished and reappeared in front of 'Naruto' and struck the blond with a backhand. But to his horror it didn't even faze the blond.

'Naruto' gazed at Sasuke like one would stare at an insect, **"You amuse me Sasuke, but beat it I'm busy."** with a wave of his hand he sent Sasuke sailing through the forest. Of course Ino and Sakura screamed out his name as their 'beloved' was sent through the trees.

'Naruto' spoke coldly, **"He shouldn't have gotten in my way."**

He then turned his attention on the frightened Sound Ninja and licked his lips in a very Orochimaru like way revealing his black fangs which were dripping with acidic saliva, **"Hmmm...how long has it been since I last ate mortal? A couple of millennia? Too long since I last ate a good meal of human. I'm famished." **He smirked cruelly and rubbed his stomach wondering who to eat first, **"I love to hear their bones crunch! And they feel so good in my stomach digesting!"**

Everyone there turned green with horror and disgust and the girls fainted from the horror of his action and his words.

Then to their shock 'Naruto' disappeared in a shadow swirl.

He appeared in front of Dosu and grabbed him by the throat...he then snapped Dosu's neck and then threw the corpse to the ground. The teams who saw instantly barfed up any contents of their stomaches.

'Naruto' spoke in a distasteful tone, **"Yuck he smells like snakes I hate snakes!"**

He then turned his evil gaze on Sasuke who somehow came back.

The now fully curse marked level 1 Uchiha leapt into the air and went through handseals, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shot a small barrage of fireballs at the blond who just stood there taking the attack head on.

Then Sasuke went through more handseals, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He fired a massive fireball into the smoke.

Then the crazy Uchiha started laughing, "That's what you get for disobeying a superior!"

Shikamaru and Choji couldn't believe their eyes, Ino and Sakura didn't even care about the Curse Mark they cheered for their 'precious' Sasuke not even caring that Naruto might've died (Snorts as if.)

Sakura and Ino both screamed, "Sasuke-kun is so cool and he got rid of the loser!"

Shikamaru and Choji glared with disgust at the two 'kunoichi' Do they realize they just committed treachery and could be excuted?

But then a black claw made of shadows came out of the smoke and grabbed Sasuke.

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto! He wasn't even fazed by the fireballs in fact he had a look of annoyance as he eyed the Uchiha brat. Sasuke was choking as Naruto held him high in the air with an 'arm' made of shadows. It came from his right arm which was shrouded in a shadowy aura.

He spoke, **"You call that fire...**_**this **_**is true fire! Die Uchiha!" **He opened his mouth and a spiraling black flame came out right at Sasuke burning him badly. Sasuke screamed as the blond poured out more fire from his mouth it's as if he's actually trying to kill Sasuke.

But soon the blond resurrected demon god finally lowered his claw and put the Uchiha none too gently onto the ground.

Soon a voice spoke, **"That's enough big brother."**

To everyone's shock the voice came from Sasuke. They turned to see the Uchiha somehow on his feet and healed. His hair was longer and looked dark grey. his sclera too was black. his teeth had sharpened as had his nails. his Sharingan now had all three tomoe, giant wings unfurled from his back. (Think CS2 Sasuke except with lighter skin, normal demonic wings, and no star mark or makeup)

'Naruto' smirked, **"So little brother that's where you were hiding."**

'Sasuke' returned the smirk, **"You know it big brother! The pathetic Uchiha still are not aware that **_**we**_** created their bloodline."**

'Naruto' shook his head, **"What do you expect little brother? Mortals are so selfish and ungrateful."**

(with Team 8)

They had just watched while Gaara killed those Rain ninja so mercilessly. Kiba , Akamaru, and Shino were scared out of their wits. But for some reason Hinata wasn't even fazed by it in fact she imagined Naruto and herself in the sand team's place. The Hyuga heiress felt a strong urge to find her blond beloved and see if he wanted to go have some fun with the weaker teams.

Hinata smiled at the thought of using Gentle Fist to burst someone open. She thought of her blond beloved oh how she wanted to find him but she was stuck babysitting these three fools! Hinata inwardly cursed at her luck for getting such fragile mortals as teammates instead her beloved and his brother!

(Back with Team 7)

'Naruto' spoke, **"I think it's time to go for now little brother."**

'Sasuke' nodded, **"Right big brother got to save our energy for the finals."**

Soon the two seemingly returned to normal...for now. But they are forever changed even in 'normal' form. Sakura and Ino were really frightened at what they had just witnessed.

Sakura then decided Naruto was too dangerous to allow to live so she and Ino tried to sneak up on him with kunai behind their backs keyword _tried_. But then shadow tendrils grabbed them hard. The tendrils were coming from Naruto's back, they wrapped around the two frightened weaklings' necks.

Naruto then smirked, "You underestimate me Sakura, Ino." His tendrils strangled them.

Sasuke sneered at the frightened girls, "Big brother let me kill them!"

Naruto grinned but then frowned, No...We still need them to get in. They still have a use to us."

Sasuke then went through handseals, " Right sorry brother I forgot, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" He launched a barrage of now black fireballs at the two pathetic kunoichi it struck and burned them.

Shikamaru and Choji didn't even care the two girls had gotten hurt they were just glad to see Naruto fighting back.

Lee was shaken by his teammate Tenten to awake up. Soon Team Gai bid the other teams farewell and took off. Naruto, Sasuke, and a very shaken Sakura soon headed out themselves.

* * *

Next time: The 3rd exam: semi-finals.


	2. 3rd exam begins

**Chapter 2: 3rd Exam semi-finals**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (well Naruto and Sasuke at least) easily got through the forest with both scrolls in just 2 days. Then they made it to the tower and met Iruka. Now each team is ready to begin the semi-finals. Sarutobi had explained the true purpose of the exam all Genin minus 3 leaf and 3 sand Genin shivered with fright. The Sound kunoichi Kin was glancing at the blond god with a look akein to lust.

Naruto had a emotionless glance as he waited for the old man to stop talking. Hinata wanted to prove herself to Naruto. Sasuke just wanted to kill someone as did Gaara.

Now the proctor from the 2nd exam Anko Mitarashi then told a ninja through her communicator to raise the wall. Up on the wall near the ram statue an electronic screen was seen.

Soon the screen scrolled through name until it landed on **Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado**

Naruto placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Don't show him any mercy."

Sasuke smirked, "Of course not big brother...I'll enjoy killing him." The Sasuke everyone knew is no more...Mr. Avenger is gone for good.

Soon Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and spoke, "Sasuke listen...don't use your Sharingan."

Sasuke snorted and spoke, "As if I needed it to face a worthless _mortal_."

If Kakashi was surprised at his words he didn't show it, "If that mark is allowed to run rampant then your life could be in danger."

Sasuke once again snorted, "Kakashi your warning is wasted on me...this pathetic excuse of a seal will never rule me." With his new soul and power the curse mark is nothing more than a decoration at best...with this new power Itachi is a dead man.

Kakashi still didn't react on the outside, "Well in any case I'll still be watching and if that happens the match will be suspended."

Sasuke was surprised and then rubbed the mark on his shoulder, _"This so called curse mark is nothing compared to our power big brother."_ He then glanced up at Naruto and they both nodded. They both agreed that the curse mark was a minor annoyance at best.

But Orochimaru was still overconfident, _"Too bad for you Sasuke-kun that Yoroi's talents are the worst you could face!"_

Naruto had his arms crossed as he read Orochimaru's mind, _"That's it weakling let yourself think your little curse mark is invincible. It will make it all the more exciting when we finally get rid of you."_ He then decided to release a small sample of his power a burst of KI was felt throughout the room and it made the Nine-Tail's KI feel like a child's toy. All the teams shivered from fright or in the cases of two Genin (Hinata and Gaara) excitement.

Naruto's eyes flashed an evil red. He then licked his lips and thought, _"Perhaps I could eat him despite his 'snakey' appearance he looks and smells rather delicious!...besides eating him would be the ultimate payback for his snake eating me! The ultimate torture digesting inside my stomach!"_ Naruto remembered Orochimaru summoned snakes his ancestor sent him the knowledge on all the summons.

The young demon god chuckled in his mind, _'Maybe I'll devour his precious snake summons right in front of him!'_

The blonde grinned cruelly revealing wickedly sharp fangs glistening with saliva, _"Hmmm....I wonder what toad tastes like?"_

Sasuke faced Yoroi wondering how to kill him, _"Should I reveal more of our powers?...no maybe just a few..save the big stuff for the finals."_

Hayate then gave the signal, "Begin!"

Yoroi went through a handseal, "Mind if I start?" One of his hands glowed while he dug in his weapons pouch for a shuriken.

Sasuke smirked, "You'll need a head start _human_." He wasn't even affected by the Curse Mark. Sasuke then drew some shuriken. Soon he threw them. Yoroi dodged and then came at Sasuke with his glowing hand. Sasuke dodged and then the two had a few backs and fourths before Sasuke managed to pin Yoroi down. Until Yoroi grabbed the young Uchiha with his glowing hand.

Sasuke realized, _"I see he's attempting to suck my chakra away."_

Naruto then telepathically spoke, _"Sasuke...use some of our true powers if that human wants power then give it to him!"_

Sasuke then spoke back,_ "Good idea big brother maybe he'll die from overload."_

Naruto's evil smirk was practically felt through their telepathic bond, _"That's the idea show them why humans are the weakest race! Maybe I'll eat him after you kill him I'm rather hungry."_

Sasuke smirked evilly back, _"Sure thing big brother!" _

Sasuke then spoke to Yoroi, " So you want to suck my energy?...Then have your FILL!" Sasuke began emitting black energy. Yoroi then began suffering as the evil foul energy was absorbed by him. The 'leaf' ninja screamed in agony as the energy poisoned his chakra coils and internal organs killing him from the inside out.

Yoroi then began coughing up black blood, "Ugh...Ugh...Ugh..."

Sasuke smirked while still emitting black energy, "What's wrong I thought you wanted to suck my chakra?" Yoroi screamed his body began shutting down.

Kakashi thought, _"That chakra it feels worse than the Curse Mark!" _He then spoke, "I have to stop this match!" He then was about to use teleportation jutsu but then shadowy whips stopped him everyone was shocked to see Naruto with two fingers pointed at Kakashi the whips coming out of his fingers. The whips wrapped around Kakashi holding him.

Naruto spoke, "Do not interfere Kakashi this is an example for all mortals not to overstep their boundaries."

Hinata gazed at Naruto with the upmost admiration and love, _"Naruto-kun."_

Kiba and the others were stunned by the blonds' change in fashion and attitude.

Gaara glanced at the blond, _"This boy he talks as if he wasn't human..." _The red head smirked in her usual bloodthirsty way, _"He will prove my existence!"_ But Shukaku recognized the evil aura, _**"M-Master!"**_

Kakashi struggled to break free, "N-Naruto let me go I have to stop this!"

Naruto spoke uncaringly, "It's the _human's_ own fault that he drew Sasuke as an opponent." he said the word human like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Everyone was shocked and afraid what had happened to him? Oh now they care! too late now.

Soon Yoroi fell to the ground dead from the foul energy poisoning him.

Sasuke stood up not even winded, "Humph mortals die so easily." He dusted off his clothes.

Hayate looked even paler, "W-Winner Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone was shocked by the Uchiha's brutality.

Naruto watched as the Medic-nin carted the corpse off, _"Tch he didn't all that appetizing anyway."_

(Leaf prison)

The warden gasped as a black claw came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the throat. soon a woman with long dark red hair and evil crimson eyes stood in front of him. She wore an ANBU outfit and wore a black cloak as well. On her back strapped was a black sword. The chakra draining cuffs were on the ground near her feet. Her nails were a dark crimson almost black and were venomous claws. The 'claw' was made of shadows that were emitting from her raised right arm.

From the woman's shoulders demonic wings unfurled...horns grew on her head (Think Tayuya CS2 horns).

The woman spoke, "Okay tell me why you took me from my baby."

the warden spoke, "T-T-The honorable council feared you'd tell the _boy_ what he truly was so they arrested you for our own safety."

The woman growled revealing white fangs, **"You took me from my only child just because you feared his heritage?!" **She then brought the man closer to her then bit into his throat ripping it out with her fangs in a frightening display of gore and blood . She then began to devour the corpse allowing the sweet blood and meat go down her throat...She continued to devour the corpse until she had eaten a small third of him: His hands...feet, arms, legs, and a third of his torso...

all that was left of the corpse was a head attached to a ripped out neck and a bit torso as well as four small stumps were full limbs were once attached.

She then dropped the mostly consumed corpse onto the ground...tilted back her head and swallowed the last bit she had in her mouth.

Kushina remained where she was standing for a bit as she relished in her latest meal, **"It's good to taste humans again!"**

Kushina then licked the blood and bits of flesh off her lips, **"Naruto-kun." **She spread her wings and took off into the air heading to where she sensed her son's power.

(Back in the tower)

It was time for the second battle. Sasuke walked back up the stairs. Kakashi spoke, "Wait Sasuke we have to handle that mark."

Sasuke spoke, "I told you before Kakashi I'm fine the mark isn't even hurting me."

Kakashi managed to break out of the whips and instantly ran over, "I can't allow you to keep that mark Sasuke I just can't-" But then a blast of black chakra struck the copy ninja sending him into the wall to the surprise of everyone, Naruto was the one who fired it.

The blond had one hand out that had smoke coming off it. He gave Kakashi a stern glance, "Learn to listen Kakashi this so-called mark is no threat to us."

Anko who had the same mark was pissed that brat didn't realize the dangers of that mark. So she instantly appeared in front of him and summoned some snakes to tie him up. But then a black blur appeared out of nowhere and tore the snakes to pieces.

Everyone was stunned as Kushina Uzumaki clad in a black cloak made her appearance.

Naruto smiled, "Well mom it's nice to see you're free again."

Kushina smirked, "You didn't think mere _mortal_ ninja could hold me did you?"

Naruto smirked back, "Nope I knew no mere_ mortals_ could hold you mom."

Kushina then hugged her son who returned it.

Kakashi was shocked to see her, "K-Kushina?!"

Kushina turned to face him, "Oh hello Kakashi."

Anko was stunned to see her true former sensei alive and well but she would deal with it later. Now it's time for the second match the screen went through names before it stopped on **Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka**

Kiba of course was overcocky, "All right...Akamaru I think we just hit the jackpot it's us against the kid!" But Akamaru isn't so sure Naruto's chakra has practically quintupled and his posture showed he knew more techniques and fighting styles...the little puppy was frightened...

Naruto grinned and licked his lips, "So I get to go next eh? This will be fun!" Naruto considered devouring Kiba but...he didn't look very appetizing so he's just going to kill him instead.

Kurenai then spoke, "I mean no disrespect by this sensei but Kiba will win."

Kushina smiled at her former pupil, "Is that so Kurenai-chan? I know you're still a novice Jonin...you couldn't have any genjutsu to teach an Inuzuka."

Kurenai then nodded, "Yes but Kiba has his family jutsu and Naruto has barely any jutsu except for his shadow clones."

Kushina then spoke, "Naruto-kun actually has a lot more than you think but let's let fate decide."

Neji glared at the woman, _"She's stealing my lines."_

Kiba and Naruto went down to the arena but Naruto teleported down in a swirl of shadows.

Hayate spoke, "Are you two ready?"

Both boys spoke, "Yes."

Hayate then raised his arm, "Begin!"

Kiba smirked, "I'll tell you what Naruto I'll go first."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Go for it mutt."

Kiba growled and placed his hands in a seal, "Fine! Ninja Art: all fours jutsu!" he then emitted normal chakra and his demeanor changed making him look more feral and animalistic to complete the look: his nails and teeth sharpened.

Naruto whistled, "Very nice..." He then still didn't move.

Kiba then rushed forward at him and struck. But to everyone's shock Naruto still stood upright looking bored...he easily blocked Kiba with his arm.

Naruto spoke, "What that's all you got?" He then sighed, "I was hoping to at least work up a sweat."

Kurenai was shocked, "No way...that move should've knocked him out or at least have hurt him."

Kushina giggled, "Sorry Kurenai-chan but my son is stronger than any other Genin in this room."

Kiba then found himself flying into the wall as Naruto delivered a rather vicious roundhouse to his face.

Naruto spoke, "Come on Kiba make me work for my victory!" The blond demon god then rushed forward looking like a yellow and black blur.

Kiba barely had time to avoid a swipe from Naruto's black claws. When Naruto struck the wall the entire wall melted down.

Kiba paled, "P-P-Poisonous claws?!"

Naruto grinned showing wicked fangs slick with saliva, "Ready for more?" He flashed his claws from which dripped an acidic toxin, each drop made a sizzling sound, when they hit the ground and created small smoking holes in the tile.

Akamaru then barked telling Kiba they had to surrender or be killed. But Kiba refused, "no Akamaru I'm not!" He then threw a pill to Akamaru who knew what it was and ate it.

The little dog's fur turned rust red and spiked like he was on rabies, then Akamaru leapt onto his owner's back.

Kiba ate a pill himself and placed his hands in a seal, "Ninja Art!" In a poof of smoke... There were two Kibas instead looking rather feral, "Man-beast clones!"

Naruto smirked, "hmm...not bad come at me now."

Soon the twin Kibas then charged at Naruto and swiped. Naruto easily avoided it.

Naruto spoke, "You missed."

But then Kiba threw smoke bombs.

Naruto then waved his hand and a powerful wind cleared the smoke away.

Kurenai was stunned by his control over wind, "h-How is it possible he was the....lowest in the class!"

Kushina spoke, "You see Kurenai-chan you should always look beyond the secrets right Kakashi?" She gave him a stern glance.

Kakashi gulped and nodded, "R-Right Kushina."

The red haired woman beamed before turning back to watch her son's battle.

Hinata was shivering but not from fear but excitement as she watched her beloved taking on that annoying mutt she calls a teammate. The Hyuga heiress had a secret hope that Kiba would die. The guy was a pervert always ogling her and never passing an opportunity to feel her up.

Sakura and Ino were hugging each other completely frightened.

Sasuke relished in the scent of fear emitting from the two pathetic kunoichi, _"Ah...I love the smell of fear in the morning."_

Shikamaru was actually enjoying this battle too and he never really showed interest in work...it's like Naruto's demonic energy awakened an all new side of the Nara heir.

Choji was fainted from all the excitement.

Gaara was really excited, _"He will prove my existence!"_

Temari was shaking from the intense bloodlust the blond was emitting, _"I-I never thought I'd live to meet a person who's sheer bloodthirst rivals... no surpasses Gaara's!"_

Kankuro thought,_ "I hope no one noticed I wet myself!"_ Luckily his outfit was black so it would be hard to spot the wet spot.

Naruto spoke, "Now it's my turn Kiba!" The blonde then dug into his weapons' pouch and brought out a long black sword it looked to be nearly 130' cm in length and pulsed with an eerie black-crimson aura. It was a pitch-black color and resembled a long katana/daito fusion it's guard was spiked and a chain with a scythe blade was on the hilt...they also saw a slit on the sword which unknown to them concealed a closed eye.

Sasuke grinned, "All right it's been too long since big brother used _it_." He spoke, "That mutt's toast."

Hinata whispered, _"Naruto-kun...how long has it been since I last saw you use your sword?"_

Kushina was excited too in fact she leapt up with excitement making the people who thought they knew her jump in shock...

Kushina screamed with delight, "Yay! My baby's going to use daddy's blade!" She added, "There will some blood spilt! I'm so happy!"

Kakashi was shocked as were the others they had never ever seen Kushina so excited.

TBC...

Next time: Kiba's distress power of the death blade


	3. Preliminaries

**Chapter 3: The power of the Shikyo reaper sword, fatalities**

Kiba was shaking as Naruto brought the sword up and licked the blade like licking an ice-cream cone.

Naruto spoke, "Well Kiba it's been fun but unfortunately all fun must end." He then disappeared in a burst of shadows.

He then re-appeared with his blade at Kiba's throat, "See you Kiba thanks for a good battle." He then raised his sword and was about sever Kiba's head from his shoulders. But then Sarutobi appeared behind the blond god and grabbed his sword only to wince as it burned him. to everyone's horror an evil looking red slit eye opened on the sword's guard.

an evil disembodied voice came from the sword and spoke through Sarutobi's mind, _**"Do not touch me mortal! Only my master is worthy of wielding me!"**_

Sarutobi spoke, "Naruto all though killing is allowed don't kill your fellow ninja."

Naruto spoke, "Why shouldn't I old man? After all the village said I was a monster and I'm only trying to act what I am."

Sarutobi and the older ninja flinched and thought, _"Did the villagers really damage him that much?"_

Sarutobi has had it with the civilians and spoke, "Naruto...if you spare Kiba then...I'll let you kill any of the civilians you want and you get to choose how many you kill after the exams."

Everyone was stunned but Kushina, Sasuke, and Hinata were intrigued by his offer. Naruto was all ears.

Kakashi spoke out, "L-L-Lord Hokage you can't honestly be thinking of letting him kill innocent civilians!"

Sarutobi turned to them and they gasped no longer did he have the look of a retired old man in his face no this was the man who defended the Leaf during the Third Great Ninja War this was the man who trained the Sannin...Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage and known as the 'professor' ninja.

Sarutobi spoke, "If they have damaged Naruto's mind to this extent then I give him my full approval and permission to exact his revenge on them. They are the true demons!"

Naruto grinned and twirled his sword but didn't sheath it, "You got yourself a deal old man...I was wondering when I'd finally get to kill them...however..." He turned to Kiba, "This guy's clan nearly killed me including his mother!"

Sarutobi was shocked as Naruto created a tendrill and it touched Sarutobi's head showing him the most horrible attack on Naruto yet...sure enough the entire Inuzuka clan was trying to kill him with their canine partners.

Sarutobi then spoke, "Naruto...kill him."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and in a flash of black metal...Kiba's head was neatly severed from his shoulders...Kurenai fainted from the horror that was committed. Then Naruto walked over to Akamaru and crushed his head under his foot...splattering dog brain all over the floor...Sakura and Ino fainted from fright...Hinata licked her lips in excitement as she gazed at her beloved's skills..

In fact Hinata dug her hand down her pants and started fingering her womanhood.

Naruto disappeared in a shadow vortex and re-appeared next to Sasuke.

Kushina asked, "Naru-kun could I maybe help you kill them?" she had been overexcited after ripping that man's throat out and partially consuming his corpse and from seeing her son wielding her father's blade...she wanted more!

Sasuke nodded, "Me too big brother?"

Naruto looked to Sarutobi who gave him a nod, "The more the merrier."

Shockingly Hinata spoke up, "How about me _Naru-kun_?" She then walked over to him and pressed her breasts against him in a very sensual way... She gazed at her love with lust and desire...

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing Hinata-chan."

To their surprise a certain red-head sand ninja walked up gazing at Naruto. She spoke, "I would like to join you...you intrigue me Uzumaki."

Temari and Kankuro couldn't believe what they were hearing from their little sister.

Kankuro stuttered, "B-B-But Gaara what about the plan?"

Gaara spoke coldly, "What of it? I couldn't care less what our pathetic excuse of a father wants from me."

Naruto smirked, "Sure thing." He knew that this red-head was the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail Shukaku she would make a most useful ally especially with that sand of hers.

Asuma chuckled, "Wow it's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Asuma continued smoking his cigarette.

Sakura was nervous even in her state of unconsciousness because she knew her parents were civilians and even remembered seeing them hurt Naruto when they were younger...now they would pay the ultimate price...Sakura was whimpering like a frightened puppy...She woke up whimpering along with Ino...

With that they decided to continue the exam after cleaning the corpses off the floor....the board landed on **Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka**

This battle was rather boring they just fought using low-level jutsu then knocked each other out...neither could concentrate fully due to the changes in Naruto and Sasuke...

Next up was **Zaku Abumi Vs Shino Aburame**

Shino proved his strength using his natural traits as an Aburame to defeat the sound Genin...

Now the next battle was **Tenten Vs Temari**

this battle too ended quickly Temari showed her prowess with wind jutsu enhanced by using the large fan she carried on her back...Tenten stood no chance against the wind mistress. Though She did show her own weapons prowess it was useless.

To everyone's surprise the board landed on **Kin Tsuchi Vs Shikamaru Nara**

Shikamaru though lazy was revealed to be super smart though since being around Naruto's demonic energy he may not be so lazy any more. to Naruto's amusement Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession in a most amusing way making Kin bang her head on the wall.

Now the next battle was shocking **Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga**

Neji sneered and glared at Hinata only to receive a glare right back...shocking him...Soon the two Hyuga went down to the battle floor...

Kurenai woke up and remembered her student Kiba was dead she broke down sobbing because she feared she'd lose her other two students too.

Naruto had his arms crossed, _"Hehehehehe...They still think Hinata-chan is a shy innocent girl! What a most believing act she wore!"_

Hinata felt stronger than usual from being around her beloved like she was awake for the first time in her life...She remembered how Neji hated her for something that wasn't even her fault...Also she really loathed his arrogant attitude...The heiress had a secret hope that her _father_ would find out about her feelings for Naruto and try to do something only to be cut down by her beloved....

Neji spoke, "Lady Hinata it's only fair that I should warn you...give up you were never made out to be a-" Before he could continue Hinata threw a kunai which struck him in the leg...giving him an ijury that would impair his movements..

Hinata spoke clearly without any problems, "Neji _ni-san_ I have put up with your whining about fate for too long now..." The Hyuga then dug into her weapons pouch but not for another kunai...Naruto's not the only one with a blade of his own...

Hinata drew out what looked like a giant black scythe (Think dark Rukia's scthye but black with red blades and a flame symbol ) but it too glowed with an eriee frightening aura...Hinata then began to change into demonic form...her midnight blue hair lengthed and turned black her hair now went down to her waist...her lavender eyes turned a dark inhuman purple and her pupils were actually visible they were slits ,her sclera turned blood-red...Her canine teeth sharpened and her nails elongated and darkened as well...To complete her change she grew a few inches taller and her already developed figure filled out even more...her outfit changed as well...her jacket and pants were replaced by a black furisode kimono with a red obi and sash and her feet were now bare...the kimono hugged Hinata's well-endowed figure perfectly Needless to say all the boys fainted from nosebleeds...Kurenai was still fainted...Neji was having a nosebleed...

Hinata growled in annoyance as she saw the eyes staring at her, **_"Only my Naruto-kun can look at me!"_** So the now demonic girl released a small bit of KI that could frighten even the Shinigami and made the boys (Except Naruto and Sasuke and to a lesser extent Neji) faint in fright.

Naruto smirked, "I wondered when she'd awaken." Naruto licked his lips while staring at his woman this would no doubt be another fatality.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah now things will really get exciting."

The new Hinata spoke, **"I hope you're ready..._Ni-san_." **Her voice was demonic yet kept it's feminine tone...Hinata then raised her scythe...

Hayate yelled with his hands out, "Wait!" Hinata froze eyeing him with annoyance...Hayate then quickly ran out of the path, "Okay you can start!"

Hinata disappeared in a shadowy blur at Neji who went into the Gentle Fist stance...wincing as his new wound did its job.

Hinata aimed her scythe and slashed...Neji couldn't avoid the whole scythe and got a new gash in his side.

Hinata then leapt back and raised her scythe again, **"Die...Ni-san."** She slashed with her scythe at Neji and then a rift appeared and a massive purple wave of demonic energy shot at the prodigy.

Neji knew he couldn't avoid the attack so he spun around screaming, "Palm: Rotation!" He managed to reflect the attack but Hinata held out one hand and reabsorbed her attack into her body.

Hinata in the blink an eye appeared behind Neji and used a claw strike to send the Branch member flying.

Neji then poofed into a log.

Hinata then aimed with her scythe SQUELCH and got Neji right as he appeared behind her...he was hit... her scythe had gotten him. He couldn't kawarimi away in time this time. Neji was now bleeding badly...possibly dying.

Hinata giggled, **"Got you Ni-san..."** she then threw the Hyuga prodigy into the wall where he made a most sickening crash...Neji slid down the wall leaving a blood trail... barely alive...

Hayate blanches, "W-Winner Hinata Hyuga." The medics came over and took the gravely wounded prodigy to the hospital.

Gai and Lee were knocked out from Hinata's KI earlier so they wouldn't be able to see what happened. Then two then woke up muttering something about youth.

Now the next battle begins...the screen flowed through names.

Gaara had a feeling she was next so she teleported down to the battle floor with a cloud of sand. She had her arms crossed, "Don't keep me waiting."

Sure enough the screen read **Gaara Vs. Rock Lee**

Lee was excited and jumped down and got in the strong Fist pose, "I am happy to face you so soon!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rock Lee's true skills**


End file.
